Paige Hyland
Overview Paige Mackenzie Hyland is a 16 year old former dancer, the daughter of Kelly and Randy Hyland. Paige was born on November 1st, 2000. She has 2 siblings, a sister, Brooke, and a brother, Josh, both used to dance. She appeared on Lifetime's hit TV show, Dance Moms. She is an original member of the team, having been on the team until Season 4, Episode 7 when her mother and Abby Lee Miller got into a minor physical fight in the dressing room at a competition. Kelly and Abby have never gotten along, ever since Kelly quit dance at 14 (to be a Cheerleader) many years ago. Paige was probably the weakest dancer on the team during her time on Dance Moms. After her departure from the show, Paige still took dance lessons, but not for very long, when she quit dance altogether. Paige now plays volleyball instead. Facts * She left Dance Moms near the beginning of Season 4. * She still has panic attacks from Abby yelling at her. She sometimes wakes up screaming at night, along with nightmares. * She also still has anxiety. * She has a double wedding planned with former teammate, Chloe Lukasiak. * Her first trio was performed with her brother, Josh, and Chloe Lukasiak. * On Dance Moms, Paige says she was probably closest to Chloe Lukasiak. * Paige and her older sister, Brooke, are very close. * Paige, Chloe Lukasiak, and Maddie Ziegler are often referred to as the "original trio" on Dance Moms, because they were the first trio on the show to perform. They performed "My 15 Minutes of Fame" on the very first episode and won. If there was a trio, these three girls were usually in the trio until Paige left Dance Moms. * The only teammate Paige has been in contact with a lot since leaving the show (besides her sister, Brooke) is Chloe Lukasiak. After Chloe left Dance Moms at the end of the fourth season, they got back in touch and are once again very close. Paige has hardly seen the other girls. * Her favorite style of dance is Acro, but she also loves performing dark themed dances. * Her favorite solos on Dance Moms were Get Up, Get Loud, Get Tough and Make Some Noise. * She only placed first one time with a solo on Dance Moms (in the second season) * She was only on the top of the pyramid one time on Dance Moms, in the episode following her only solo win, which placed her at the top. * Target and Nordstrom are her favorite stores. * Paige has known Chloe Lukasiak since they were two, and people say they look alike due to they similar blonde hair, the two were called "Twinnies". * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * She used to have an active YouTube channel, however she quit making videos. * She was usually placed at the bottom level of the pyramid. Category:Dance Moms Dancers, Former Dancers, Abby Lee Dance Company, Dancers born in 2000 Category:Dance Moms Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:ALDC Category:Dancers Born In 2000